It's All an Act
by Princess Melon
Summary: Set in present day, all animes are no longer animes; they are real live TV shows. The actors are not who they originally are as on set, and they do have lives! Some are romantic, and some are truly wimpy. Find out who! -MAINLY TRC/HOLIC/FMA/DGM/OHSHC-
1. Episode 1: Jealousy

"I wiped her attentively, since she got wet in the rain," Fay said.

"Mokona helped!" Mokona shouted.

"Even while you were asleep, you didn't let go of her. Mister, you are…" Fay faded off.

"I'm Syaoran."

"And cut! You guys aren't working right! Syaoran-kun, you seem too cautious! Fay-san, you don't sound helpful enough! Ugh! This is too much, we've done enough for one late started day. Be here by eight tomorrow morning! Everyone scramble!" shouted the Director, Miss Artanis Camelot. The actors practically ran to their trailers. "Ari-chan, get me a coffee and Aspirin. This is just too much."

"Hey, Sakura, do you want to get a coffee sometime?" Syaoran asked suddenly. His and Sakura's trailers were right next to each other, and across from Fay and Kurogane's.

Sakura blushed lightly. "Erm… okay.."

Fay looked out from his window at the young couple. "Isn't that cute, Maddie?" he asked as he turned and sat down on a comfy chair next to the window.

Madeline nodded sweetly as she poured a bottle of Nestea Vitao into a cup and handed it to Fay. "Where do you think they will go?"

Fay shrugged. "I don't know. Probably somewhere where they won't get caught by the paparazzi." He took the cup and downed it then set it down on the counter next to him. "Come here." Fay outstretched his arms and Madeline happily sat down on his lap, allowing his arms to wrap around her, fitting to her body perfectly.

"Just like us, Fay-sama?"

He chuckled lowly and kissed her jaw line. "Just like us."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Madeline jumped up. "I'll get it." She walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Ichihara Yuko."

Madeline opened the door and Yuko handed her an envelope. "Fay-san is invited to my party tomorrow evening for the cast. Make sure he gets that."

She nodded and took the invitation and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ichihara-sama."

Fay frowned when he heard "for the cast." He stood and walked to the door and stopped right behind Madeline, leaning one hand on the doorframe. She almost squeaked. "Ichihara-san, this party is for cast only?"

Yuko was about to leave but she turned back with a flirty smile on her face. "Yes, it is."

Fay put his other hand on Madeline's shoulder. "May my handmaiden come?"

Yuko immediately frowned. "No. Cast only, as I've said."

Fay took the invitation from Madeline's hands and gave it back to Yuko. "Then I will not be attending this party. Sayo." He grabbed the doorknob and slammed it in her face. Yuko stood there for a moment before stomping on the ground and heading to her trailer, slamming the door behind her.

"What's up, Yuko-sama?" Aoi asked as she stood and walked over to Yuko.

"Ugh! That little Madeline Mackenzie!" Yuko shouted and waved her hands in the air then plopped down on her bed at the end of the trailer. "She's so little and stupid."

"Well, Yuko-sama, did she finish school?"

"High school, yes. University, no. She dropped out because Fay bought her from her family."

Aoi raised her eyebrow. "And how do you know this?"

Yuko sighed. "He told me one time while we were on break. That Mackenzie girl was off getting Fay water and you were sick that day."

"Gomen nasai, Yuko-sama."

Yuko sat up and walked next to Aoi. "You still do pretty good, Aoi-chan. Now help me get out of this stupid costume."

"Hai, Yuko-sama!"

* * *

Fay stepped back and dragged Madeline to the back of the trailer. "Maddie, help me get out of this costume. It's always complicated."

"Oh, but Fay-sama, I'll get a nosebleed again! Why don't you get one of the costumes people to do it?" Madeline whined, already pinching her nose.

Fay laughed and eased her hand down. "Because I want you to do it… and plus, you already know how. You've watched them dress me before," he said and pulled her hands to the front buttons of his bottommost coat. "And that was before we were together." Madeline blushed. Fay laughed. "Don't worry. You won't have to undress me; I'll do it myself. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Fay-sama. I love you, too."

Fay suddenly looked around. "Maddie, where are my other coats?"

Madeline stood there for a moment while in thought. "Oh! They're back at your seat… I'll go get them."

Fay hugged the girl and petted her head. "Thank you, Maddie." She smiled and left the room, then left the trailer, taking the keys and locking the door behind her.

She wandered around a bit before finding the set they were working on. There were no seats. Someone had taken them away. She looked around and saw Ariel Chiu, the assistant director. "Chiu-sama, do you know where the actor's seats were taken? Fay-sama's costume jackets were left there."

"Go speak with Aston-kun. The staff probably took it to him when they found it."

"Aha! Arigatou gozaimasu, Chiu-sama!" She bowed once then left to find the costumes area. She wandered for a bit before finding a sign that said COSTUMES. She followed eagerly.

"Oh, Ikuo-san! That's not how you take of the robe!" Aston shouted and ran over to Mamoru Ikuo and Tomoyo Itomashi, her handmaiden, Saya Shiromachi, at her side.

Madeline cautiously walked to Aston Baker. "Erm, Aston-kun..?"

Aston turned to look at Madeline. He instantly smiled and faced her. "Oh! Maddie-chan!" he said as they shared a quick hug.

"Aston-kun, do you know where Fay-sama's costume coats are? He's looking for them."

He raised an index finger as to tell her to wait, then showed Mamoru Ikuo how to take off Tomoyo's robe. "Follow me, Maddie-chan." He led her to a closet that read FAY FLOURITE, and opened it. There were all his costumes for the next 5 shows. Including his original one. "Here." He took out the two thick fur coats and handed them to her.

She could hardly hold them.

Aston laughed. "You sure you can carry those to Flourite-san's trailer?" he asked cautiously.

Madeline nodded confidently. "Hai! I'll do it for Fay-sama," she said and walked away towards where she thought was Fay's trailer. But instead, she walked into Yuko Ichihara's.

She fiddled with the keys, and soon found that they didn't work. She was wondering why when suddenly the door opened. "Who is it?" Aoi asked.

"Er, Madeline Mackenzie. Is this Fay Flourite's trailer?"

Aoi shook her head. "Nope. It's Ichihara Yuko's."

Madeline blushed. "Oops. Gomen, Aoi-san."

"Oh, no need to apologize. Just let me do this." She gave a giant shove to Madeline and she fell back onto the ground, getting the costumes dirty.

The wind was knocked out of her since she fell flat onto her back with rocks jabbing into her. She sat up slowly and looked around her at the dirty costumes. There were rocks and dirt mixed into the white faux fur, so it was easily visible. "Itai.." she mumbled and helped herself up to a crouch.

"Maddie-chan?" Madeline looked up and saw Octavia Lin, Kurogane Aito's handmaiden.

"Konbanwa, Octavia-chan."

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Aoi-san pushed me over. Now look at Fay-sama's costumes! They're all dirty!" She looked as if she were about to cry. Octavia bent down and rubbed Madeline's back.

"Don't worry, Maddie-chan. If you explain this to Fay-san he'll understand, right?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Listen, here, Maddie-chan, if he truly does love you he'll understand if only you explain to him… and maybe Aston-kun, too."

Madeline burst into tears.

"Oh, quiet down, Maddie-chan!" Kurogane opened his trailer and peered out. Octavia looked over. Kurogane cocked his head and Octavia shrugged her shoulders as she continued to rub Madeline's back.

Kurogane sighed and came over to the two. "What happened now, Octavia?"

"Aoi-san knocked her over and dropped Fay-san's costumes and got them dirty. Now she's afraid that he won't love her anymore because of it."

Kurogane bent down and slung Madeline over his shoulder. "Octavia, carry the jackets."

"Hai, Kuro-sama." She bent down and picked up the thick coats.

"Set me down, Aito-san!" Madeline cried. She really wanted to beat him on the back, but she knew it'd be rude.

Kurogane knocked on Fay's trailer door roughly. Fay answered it wearing only a bath towel robe. He was quite surprised to see what he did. His lover swung over the shoulder of his best friend, his best friend's handmaiden holding his dirty costume, and his lover herself trying to get away. Confusing if you had just gotten out of the shower? Quite.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"Madeline-san dropped your coat. Aoi-san pushed her down. Now she's afraid you won't love her anymore. Here, deal with this brat on your own." Kurogane let Madeline down and she fell towards Fay, who of course caught her gently.

Octavia placed the coats on the fluffy chair beside the door. "Here, Fay-san. Sayo!" she said and closed the door.

Only the sound of a whimpering Madeline was now audible. Fay's grip on her tightened and she became afraid. He set her down at the dining table and crouched down to look at her tearstained face.

"What happened Maddie?"

It took some time for her to calm down, but she eventually did with Fay's soothing touch on her fidgeting back.

"Aoi-san p-pushed me w-when I had accidentally c-come to Yuko-san's t-trailer. I f-fell back and land-ded on my b-back. I d-dropped your cost-tumes. G-gomen nasai, Fay-sama." And with her final words she began a whole new wave of shivers and cries.

"Oh, my sweet." Fay wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss atop her head. "I still love you. I understand. I'll have a talk to Ichihara-san about Aoi-chan later. But for now you have to understand that I still love you. I forgive you."

With those words of forgiveness she grabbed him and hugged. "Thank you, Fay."


	2. Episode 2: Corruption

Madeline opened her eyes to see Fay staring back at her. "Good morning, Maddie," he said as he caressed her jaw, then kissed her lips.

She smiled. "Good morning, Fay-sama."

He frowned. "Why do you still call me Fay-sama?"

"I'm still your handmaiden… and I guess it's a habit, now."

Fay chortled. "You're more influenced by Japanese culture than me," he said and grabbed the girl for a hug. She laughed.

It was true. Since Fay had brought Madeline to Japan for his acting career, she had been influenced heavily by it. She was so infatuated by the culture that every time she had the chance to show off, she did so. And Fay was proud that she had accepted so much. Truth was that he was worried she'd reject it and be totally lost. This was about a year ago, when they were first contacted to audition for the part of a mage in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. He had flown over first to sustain a place to live and an income, then flew Madeline over. Although they speak Japanese to everyone else, they still speak English to each other.

"Is the food ready?" Fay asked as he walked over to the girl and hovered for a moment. He ran through her hair gently then kissed the base of her neck over her shoulder.

A shiver went down her spine and she blushed lightly. "Yes, Fay-sama. You can sit down and eat. I'll go change." She was about to turn and go off to the back but Fay grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap at the dining table.

"No. You're going to stay here and eat with me."

Madeline sighed as she knew that there would be no argument. She was surprised when Fay raised his fork and aimed to feed her. "Eat."

She shook her head. "Ie, Fay-sama always eats the first bite."

Fay frowned and put the food in his mouth, then kissed her. She felt the lick at her bottom lip and soon Fay's tongue burst into her mouth, passing over the food. Then he left and she swallowed. "I told you to eat." His hand dropped from her shoulder to snake around her waist.

Madeline blushed and she looked down as if in shame. When Fay noticed this, which wasn't long after she had started, he squeezed her lightly. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her with concern in his eyes, but it was no use since she wasn't looking at him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said, as thoughts of why he treated her like a pet raced through her mind.

Fay raised his other hand and caressed her cheek. "No. You're not fine. Tell me what's wrong."

Madeline stood and walked to the back to change. "I'm fine, " she said on her way. When she came out Fay was gone. Her heart fell as she saw the breakfast she had made wasn't touched since she left. She wanted to cry, but knew that she shouldn't, allowing only a few tears escape. When she looked at the clock, she saw it was almost eight. "Fay-sama must be at the stage. I'd better get there quick." She put on her jacket and shoes, grabbed the keys then left for the stage. Then she remembered that Fay's costume was dirty. She quickly ran back and grabbed the two fluffy coats and first went to the stage.

Fay wasn't there. Madeline's heart continued to sink with every step as she walked over to the costumes area. "Aston-kun!" she called.

Aston turned and frowned when he saw the dirt in the faux fur. "Maddie-chan! What happened to the coats!" he shouted and walked toward the fumbling girl.

"Gomen nasai, Aston-kun. Aoi-san pushed me over yesterday. Gomen nasai." Madeline handed over the two fluffy costume jackets.

Aston sighed. "I'll get Yu-kun to clean it later. I want to ask about you. Are you alright? You seem more clumsy than usual."

"Eh, gomen, Aston-kun. I am fine…"

"Ie, Maddie-chan. You're not. Tell me what's wrong," Aston said as he gently wrapped his arm around Madeline and glided her to a nearby chair.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of costumes?"

"Nah, Camila-chan can take care of that. I want to take care of _you_." Madeline smiled an uneasy smile. Aston and her were like siblings, they were pretty close, joking around and stuff. They've even met one another previously on other circumstances, but this production would be the first meeting they'd have with Madeline as Fay's handmaiden, though.

"Well…" She couldn't tell Aston about her and Fay, the only people who know are Kurogane and Octavia. Office relationships between actors and their handmaidens weren't allowed.

"Does it have anything to do with Fay-san?" Madeline nodded and Aston became more aware. "What happened? Did he do anything to you?"

"It's not really anything in particular. It's just… have you noticed that he treats me like a pet?" She practically spat out the last word, like she was angry—which was very rare for Madeline.

"Yeah, I've noticed it. But haven't thought much of it. I guess it's to be expected when you put yourself up for sale on the handmaiden market and are actually bought, Maddie-chan."

"Oh, but I didn't put myself up for sale! Fay-sama was just at my house one day when I came home from University. He was talking with my parents about something they wouldn't allow me to hear. Then later that evening, Fay-sama took me to his home."

Aston stared at her. "How long ago was this?"

Madeline looked at the floor. "Three years ago."

"Okay, everyone! Actors to makeup! Actresses to costumes! Get to it!" Artanis shouted.

Madeline sighed. "I'd better find Fay-sama before he gets into makeup. Sayonara, Aston-oniichan." She stood and went off in search of Fay.

Aston took her seat and watched her disappear into the crowds of people. "That man will drive her insane."

* * *

Madeline opened the door to Fay's trailer and saw him trying to get dressed in his costume on his own. "Fay-sama, there you are. I went looking for you earlier. Where did you go?" She quickly closed the door and helped Fay with his costume.

"I went to Ichihara-san's trailer."

Madeline resisted the urge to freeze. "Why?"

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? I'd talk to her about Aoi-chan, and I did."

She finished with the button clips and looked up at Fay. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. She's just a bit jealous of you, that's all."

"Yuko-sama is jealous of me, so Aoi-san decides to punish me for her master's unneeded emotions? That is silly."

Fay rested his hands on Madeline's shoulders. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

She shook her head. "No. Violence is not the way you solve things, Fay-sama. Now let's get you to hair and makeup." She opened the door and took a step out, Fay following her.

"How about my coat?"

"I'll take care of that. Just go straight to hair and makeup. Meet you at your seat." She turned and left for costumes.

Aston spotted her first. "Maddie-chan!" He made his way between people to reach her.

"Are the coats clean yet?"

"Hai! Go see Yu-kun and he'll give them to you."

Madeline stared at him oddly. "Erm, Aston-oniichan, who's Yu-kun?"

He laughed. "Chang Yu-kun?"

Relief flew through her. "Oh! Chang-san! Alright, I'll go see him. Sayo!" She turned and filtered through people until she came to Yu Chang. "Oi, Chang-san!"

Yu looked up at Madeline and smiled. "Ohayo, Mackenzie-san. What can I help you with now? And do you mind if you make it quick, I still have a few people to get into costumes."

"Oh, no problem. I just need Fay-sama's costume coats. Do you have them? Aston-oniichan said you did…"

"Hai! I do. Wait here; I'll be right back." Yu left and Madeline stayed where she was until he came back. He handed her the mound of clothing then sent her off.

When Madeline reached the set, she didn't see Fay there, so she waited until he came. "Maddie!" She turned slightly to se Fay walking her way. She slung the coats over the back of Fay's seat before he sat down. "Thank you, Maddie, for getting my jackets. Can you get me water?"

"Hai!" She bowed and was off to the food tables.

* * *

During the lunch break Madeline had a professional phone call from the Hitachiin household, which she found was quite odd. "Hello? Madeline Mackenzie speaking," she said.

"Hi, Maddie! It's Kokoro Maaya!"

Madeline's face brightened up noticeably. "Koko! Wow! How are you? What've you been up to? How'd you get this number?"

Kokoro laughed. "I'm fine. I got a job as a handmaiden to the Hitachiin brothers and while I was in the biz I heard you got hired as one, too. So I decided to look him up and give you a call at whatever time seemed convenient."

"A handmaiden? Why'd you choose such a lousy job! I thought you'd go so far!"

"Yeah, well, after high school nothing really came around. Entered University and still nothing. So I decided to enroll in a handmaiden school and be a handmaiden instead. And hey, you're one, too."

"I didn't choose to be one. I was purely bought out of the blue. Fay-sama was at my house when I came home one day three years ago and that same evening he paid my parents and took me away…"

"Eek. Did you ever get to say goodbye to Lino?"

Her eyes died down. "No, I didn't. But, you know, Fay-sama has been very gracious towards me since he took me in."

"You're in love, aren't you?"

"What? No such. I'm not." Madeline blushed.

Kokoro laughed. "Don't worry, Hitachiin Hikaru and I are one lusty pair."

Madeline's eyes bulged. "You're dating Hikaru? Does Kaoru know? How about their parents? Are you still a virgin?"

Kokoro laughed again at how innocent Madeline still was. "Yes, Maddie, we're dating and are very preciously in love. No one knows except for me, him, Kaoru, and now you." There was a small pause of thought were Kokoro contemplated whether she should tell the other part.

"Go on.."

"I'm not a virgin."

"Oh my god, Koko! Why did you do it!"

"No, dearest, it wasn't with Hikaru or Kaoru. I was raped by my first master." All fell silent and Madeline felt sorry for her, but knew Kokoro would never forgive her if she felt sorry towards her.

"Koko?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's about me and Fay being together."

"Go on with it, girl!"

"Well, he's always treated me like a pet. Before and after we got together. And he always uses me for… amusement?"

"You can keep talkin' girl, but I might not be listenin' since I'll be on the plane over there to knock that Fay senseless."

"No, no, no! Koko, you don't understand the kind of amusement or pleasure we get from it."

"You said 'we.'"

Madeline bit her lip. "Yes, I said 'we.'"

"Give me an example or else I'll think the wrong thing, there, Maddie."

"Eep! Okay. Well, yesterday, he wanted me to undress him from his costume since it's always complicated…"

"Woo! Go on."

"Well, I said no, and told him that I didn't want to. I even asked him why he didn't get the costume people to help him… he countered by saying he wanted _me_ to do it. In the end, he did it himself."

"He teased you about undressing him? Would that be a play on sexual terms?"

"Oh, be quiet, Koko. He teased me, still. But, I enjoy it when he teases me. And then today, this morning, he fed me!"

"Um, that's nothing special, sweetie. It's what lovers do, they feed each other."

"No, you misunderstand, Koko. He fed me with his mouth."

"Woo! Woo! This Fay guy seems to know a thing or two about these kinds of things, eh?"

"It is true that I did enjoy it, but I disliked how he just went and did it. A thought shot through me like an arrow: abuse."

"Abuse! Darling, that wasn't abuse. It was him showing how much into you he is! It was Fay showing you how much he _wants you_."

Madeline shook her head. "Stop it, Koko! You don't know what you're saying anymore."

"You've never shouted at me before. Maybe you and him need to take a break." There was a pause in which Madeline chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll make a giant sacrifice for you, right now, Maddie."

"W-what?"

"I'll switch places with you."

"What! I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'll be Fay's handmaid and you be the Hitachiin's handmaid."

"F-for how long?"

"One month."

"Thirty days? That's a long time, Koko…"

"No, it's not. It's just enough time for you to get away from Fay and maybe get to know a few more people, since the Hitachiin brothers are quite social now. You _need_ more people in your life than Fay and Aston."

"How did you know Aston was here?"

"I looked it up on IMDB. Ha! But that's beside the point. Get packed. I'll even get the twins to pay for your ticket."

"I don't just have Fay and Aston, Koko. I have Kurogane Aito and his handmaiden, Octavia Lin. And now I have you, too!"

"When you come back after a month, you'll relish in your newly requited love for Fay. Trust me, it'll work." Madeline sighed and switched the phone to her other ear.

"I'll talk to Fay-sama about it later tonight. Call at the same time tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Bye, Maddie!"

"Sayo, Koko." Madeline hung up the phone and wrapped herself with her arms. "What do I do?" she mumbled when a tap was heard behind her. She spun and saw Fay looking at her through the window in the door. She smiled and went to open it. "Yes, Fay-sama?"

"We're starting up again. Just came to tell you," Fay said with a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Fay-sama." She bowed and led him to his seat, then stood behind it as she watched him act.

* * *

"Because this is the Republic of Hanshin," Sorata said proudly as he pulled away a sliding door, revealing a green screen.

"And cut! That was a good episode run, people! We can start late tomorrow! Let's see… Everyone get here at nine!" Artanis shouted. "Ari-chan, get me a coffee, please."

"Maddie! Did you watch the screen? How was it?" Fay asked as he walked toward her.

"Yep! You were great, Fay-sama." The two walked to Fay's trailer in silence and when they got in and the door was closed, Fay grabbed Madeline by the shoulders and pinned her against the door.

"Mine, now," he whispered before kissing her lavishly.

And she kissed back. But when she remembered the events of this morning, and the talk she had with Kokoro, she pushed him away. He let go of her lips with much reluctance, then stared at her with worry in his eyes. "Fay-sama, we have to talk."

Fay frowned. He let go of her and took a seat in the chair next to the door. Madeline just sat down on the steps that led to the door. "Go ahead, Maddie."

"Listen, Fay-sama, it's about us…" Before she could continue Fay stood up and opened the door. "Fay-sama?"

"If you're breaking up with me than you can get out." Madeline looked at him, her mouth hung open and her eyes filled with tears. "Go on, say what you're going to say. I'd like to hear it."

"Eh… F-Fay-sama… I…"

"Go on with it, Madeline-chan." She squeaked and flinched back when Fay said her full name with an honorific. Fay sighed and closed the door. He kneeled down to her level. "At least tell me who you're in love with now?"

Tears started to fall from Madeline's eyes. "You," she said and latched herself onto Fay, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging onto him as if for dear life. "You," she repeated, "I love you, Fay-sama."


End file.
